Los pasos para un amor inesperado
by Eri Eri-chan
Summary: "Esta historia participa en el Reto '3 sentimientos y/o emociones' del Foro Comunidad Sakuriana" - Personjes pertenecen a CLAMP - Hombre, mujer, 23 años y ajenos a que las circunstancias que están por vivir los conducen a un final inesperado. Lean, disfruten y comenten por favor.
1. Paso 1: Irritabilidad

**Los pasos para un amor inevitable**

**Paso 1: Irritabilidad**

-Buenos días, Li- Dijo Tomoyo Daidouji al ver entrar a Syaoran Li al salón de clases.

-Buenos días, Daidouji- Haciendo una mueca seria.

-Veo que Kinomoto no ha llegado, como siempre se quedó dormida…- Tomando su lugar.

-¿Acaso te importa eso?- Sentándose delante de él –No tienes por que decir eso sin saber mis razones…

-¡Tranquila! Fue sólo un comentario…- Suspiró y se dejó caer en el respaldo de la silla que ocupaba detrás de ella –Ahora veo porque tu hermano te dice "mounstruo"-

-¡Eres el más grande de los imb…-

-Buenos días, la clase dará inició- Sakura dejó de quejarse por la presencia del profesor

Las clases del instituto pasaron como de costumbre: rutinarias, según los alumnos de la universidad de periodismo.

-¡Vamos, Sakura!- Exclamó Tomoyo tocándole el hombro para indicarle que la esperaría afuera.

-Corre Kinomoto, no querrás llegar tarde- Sonrió el ambarino al predecir la reacción de la castaña.

-¡Tú siempre molestando! ¡¿Acaso no tienes cosas que hacer? ¡Deja de fastidiarme, Li!- Tomó su maletín y salió para encontrarse con Tomoyo.

-¡Ay Sakura!- Sonrió

-Desde la primaria lo hace, me irrita tanto que siempre tenga un comentario tonto de mis defectos…- Dijo sonrojada por la molestia –Pero bueno, hoy vamos a divertirnos ¿no?- Olvidándo su enojo.

-Sí, noche de antro con los amigos- exclamó Tomoyo.

Cayó la noche y la fiesta las esperaba. Aunque una de ellas no se esperaba nada de lo que pasaría esa noche.

-¿Quien crees que venga?- Preguntó Tomoyo

-Muchos, es Viernes, sin deberes…- Sonrió maliciosamente –Espero encontrar a alguien interesante.

-Sigues buscando a tú príncipe azul- Dijo entrando al lugar adornado de luces tenues rojas y blancas.

La noche avanzaba. Risas, baile y bebidas.

-¡Sakura, mi Sakura!- Dijo un chico tomándola de la cintura y acercándose a sus labios.

-¡Suéltame Takashi!- Oliéndo su aliento a alcohol

-¡Siempre quisiste acostarte conmigo, es tu día de suerte!- Estaba borracho

-¡Hey!- Gritó Syaoran -¡Déjala, Shichiro!

En ese momento Sakura aprovecho y lo pateó en la entrepierna

-¡Maldita…

Syaoran lo golpeó en la cara…

Uno en el hospital y dos echados del antro.

-La damisela se defiende…

-¡Cállate, Li! Siempre molestas. ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Que hiciera lo que quisiera? ¡No!-

-"La irritabilidad es la reacción exagerada a un estímulo"-

-¡¿A qué viene eso?! Vas a molestar de nuevo- "crack" –Maldito tacón de…- Syaoran se rió -¿Qué es lo gracioso? ¡No digas nada! ¿Cómo jodidos llegaré a casa así?

-Sakura…- Ella quedó inmóvil, nunca la había llamado por su nombre y se sonrojó un poco –acabas de ilustrar mi punto de vista…

-¡Eres un imbécil que no entiende nada!- Dejándose caer en la banqueta algo… ¿despcionada? -¡Déjame tranquila!

-¿En ese estado tan patético?- Soltó una risa y la vió enfurecerse por el comentario –Calma, calma- Suspiró –¡Vamos!- Tomándola del brazo

-¿A dónde crees que me llevas imbécil?- Furiosa y sonrojada

-A casa…No quiero que nada te pase… Sakura - Sonriéndole al dejarla sorprendida y sonrojada.


	2. Paso 2: Tranquilidad

**Paso 2: Tranquilidad**

-No querrás quedarte en el frío…- La ayudó a subir al carro y se dirigió a casa de Sakura.

-¿Qué es lo que…? Bueno es sólo que hace un momento…- Viendo fijamente el tablero del carro.

-Articula palabras, es como si hablara un canción de un CD rayado…- Sonrió sin quitarle la mirada al camino.

-¡Eres un bas…¡ ¡Espera, éste no es el camino a mi casa! ¿Dónde diablos me llevas gran imbécil? ¡No estaciones el carro!- Otro de sus dramas.

-Shh- puso su dedo índice sobre sus labios -respira profundo y relájate, no te haré nada como ese idiota que tenías por novio. Acompáñame.

Bajaron al mirador de la ciudad y observaron una bella lluvia de estrellas.

-¡Es hermoso! Pediré mis deseos…

Mientras Sakura cerraba los ojos, Syaoran se aventuró a darle un ligero beso en los labios.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?- Sosprendida e irritada. Él sólo la tomó de la cintura y la jaló hacia él –Te estas portando como Shichiro…

-No sabes como me encanta lo irritable que eres ante mis comentarios y sólo a mis comentarios- La sorpresa y sonrojo se reflejaron en los ojos de Sakura.

-¡Eres un completo idiota! ¡Suéltame! No tienes la menor idea de cuánto me desespera e irrita la tranquilidad que muestras ante todo. Jamás creí que llegarías a este punto. ¡Llévame a casa por favor!

-De acuerdo…-

Un silencio sepulcral los acompañó en el camino y sólo al estacionar el carro el silencio se rompió.

-¿Qué fue lo de hace un momento? ¿Acaso quieres jugar conmigo? No entiendo nada.

-Soy tranquilo por que las cosas que dices y haces sólo se pueden apreciar con tranquilidad. Sé que no te soy indiferente; tú para mi no lo eres. Ante las cosas que hemos pasado, tomé la decisión de seguirte a donde fueras con el fin de protegerte, de escucharte cuando quisieras hablar conmigo y de apoyarte en todo momento.

-Li…

-Te amo, Sakura. Y si mi eterna tranquilidad te asfixia… te amaré de lejos- Abrió la puerta y salió para ayudar a Sakura a llegar a la puerta de su casa. Seguía sorprendida por la confesión.

-Yo… no sé…

-No digas nada, no ahora. Trata de tranquilizarte y piensa en esto- Abrieron la puerta –Sakura Kinomoto, ¿quieres ser mi novia?- La miró y le sonrió como jamás lo había hecho, como siempre lo imaginó en sus sueños más profundos.

-Yo… yo…

-Digas lo que digas, siempre estaré cuidando tus pasos y siempre observaré tu sonrisa y tus bellos ojos. Hasta mañana… Sakura.

Syoran se fue y Sakura se dejó caer en su cama pensando y recordando que Li siempre ha estado en todo momento con ella, siempre tranquilo y elocuente.

-Siempre has estado para mi con tu exasperante tranquilidad… Syaoran…

La noche la cubrió de un sentimiento a penas descubierto que la dejaba soñar con algo que jamás quizo aceptar… Amor por Li Syaoran, el que siempre tuvo una enorme tranquilidad para hacerle comentarios que la irritaban ridículamente mucho.


	3. Paso 3: Empatía

**Paso 3: Empatía**

amaneció y Sakura se sentía diferente… quería ver a Syaoran… Se apresuró para llegar a la Universidad.

-¿Te enteraste que Shichiro salió del hospital?

-Sí, sólo tenía un rasguño.

Los primeros comentarios que Sakura escuchaba. No le hacían gracia; significaba que vendría a la escuela alterado y buscando cierta venganza…

-¡Buenos días, Sakura!- Exclamó Tomoyo

-¡Hola! Oye, ¿tú sabías de los sentimientos de Sya… de Li?- No evitó sonrojarse.

-Veo que por fin te diste cuenta. ¿Tú ya te diste cuenta de los tuyos?- Sonrió dejándola pensativa.

-Si te quedas en la puerta, todos llegaremos tarde… como tú- Esa voz inconfundible la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¡Nunca cambiarás! No entiendes nada… ¿Para qué me esfuerzo en explicarte… imbécil?- Li la vio dirigirse a los baños. Tomó asiento y esperó el inicio de clases.

-¿Has visto a Sakura…?- Preguntó Shichiro desde la puerta a un compañero de la clase.

-Creo que fue al baño…- Shichiro se esfumó y Syoran lo notó.

-Daidouji, si llega el profesor dile que valla al baño de mujeres…- Salió del salón tan rápido como pudo…

-¡¿Qué te pasa, Shichiro?! ¡Suéltame!-

-Ayer me dejaste como un imbécil, hoy será diferente- Bajando su mano hasta su pierna y deslizándola debajo de su falda.

-¡Eres un bastardo! ¡No me toques!- Le enterró las uñas en los brazos y la soltó.

-No debiste hacer eso…

-Tú no debiste hacer eso, Shichiro- Apareció Syaoran y se recargó en la puerta –Déjala, te recomiendo que jamás la vuelvas a tocar…

-Te recuerdo que fue mi novia y puedo hacerle lo que quiera…

-Eso es una amenaza, Akimoto. Abandone las instalaciones. Lo tendremos bajo observación. Señorita Kinomoto, ¿se encuentra bien?

-S-sí profesor…

Sakura sólo quería platicar con alguien y por primera vez pensó en Syaoran.

-¿Podemos ir juntos a casa?

-Claro…- Notantdo tristeza y dolor en su voz.

-La relación con él nunca fue buena, sólo quería acostarse conmigo. No sé por qué lo permití tanto tiempo…- Dejó caer unas lágrimas al suelo y de repente se perdieron por gotas de lluvia.

-Entiendo como te sientes, nunca más tienes que pasar por eso, eres fuerte, alegre, risueña y muy hermosa, puedes conseguir algo mejor- Dejó caer el abrigo sobre sus hombros para que no se mojara… Ella no decía nada.

-No quiero que enfermes, vamos a refugiarnos de la lluvia, Li.

-Sakura… Eres muy irritable conmigo… y me encantas así… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- Sakura caminó hacia la lluvia y dejo caer el abrigo.

-Eres exasperante con tu tranquilidad, siempre comentas algo que me irrita y siempre estas donde estoy…- El bajó la mirada –Creo que eso le falta a mi vida, tranquilidad- Volteó a verlo invitándolo bajo la lluvia– Escucharé todas tus palabras y entenderé cada sentimiento, te protegeré y nunca negaré de nuevo el amor que siento por ti… Te Amo, Syaoran.

Ambos dieron gracias por el incidente el en antro, el tacón roto, la lluvia… el tiempo juntos. Se fundieron delicadamente en un beso sellando su amor.


End file.
